Fifty Shades of Grayson
Fifty Shades of Grayson is the tenth episode of the Fifth Season and the ninety-ninth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary DAMON’S PAST RETURNS TO HAUNT HIM — realizes is in danger and enlists ’s help to find her. The brothers pay a visit to Aaron, and Damon shocks Stefan by revealing his first-hand knowledge of Aaron’s family. In an attempt to stop Damon, Dr. Wes unleashes his secret weapon, forcing Damon to deal with a part of his past he thought was gone forever, as well as the consequences of his decades-long plan for revenge. Meanwhile, Elena is horrified by Dr. Wes’ confessions about the dark history of Whitmore College and his own ultimate goal. Finally, a frantic turns to for help, until she realizes that Nadia may be the one who can solve her problem. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Recurring Cast *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Jason MacDonald as Grayson Gilbert Guest Cast *Michael Malarkey as Enzo *? as Young Elena Gilbert Quotes Promo (Short) : Wes (to Stefan): "Aaron?" : Stefan: "Not exactly, I'm trying to decide how to kill him." : Wes: "Touch him and you'll never see Elena again." : Damon:'' '"Elena!" : ''Stefan' to (Aaron): "Do not test me." Promo (Extended) : Wes: ''"Enzo, you and Damon have some catching up to do."'' Webclip 1 : Katherine: "I don't hear you counting." : Matt: "3, 4, 5, 6, good try." : Katherine: "Good try, that was horrible Matt. Come on, I'm paying you to make me hot again, whip me into shape and I'll prolong this death thing as long as possible." : Matt: "Yeah that'll happen." : Katherine: "What did you say? No seriously, I didn't hear you. Oh my god I'm going deaf, I'm going deaf. My entire body is falling apart." : Katherine: "I can't breathe, I can't breathe, water, give me some water." : Matt: "Deep breaths. Look if you're so anxious not to be dead why don't you just have a vampire turn you." : Katherine: "Tried that. Everytime I ingest vampire blood my body rejects it." Webclip 2 : Wes: "Subject 83182 appears conscious." : Elena: "Where am I?" : Wes: "Why? Look familiar?" : Elena: "What is that thing? What are you doing to me?" : Wes: "83182 let's prepare blood dialysis, count from 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4..." : Trivia *In this episode a flashback involving young Elena According to Showfax that Elena will have a flash back in the episode and Grayson Gilbert According to Eonline that Elena and Grayson will have a story line, throughout the episode. will be shown. *This episode is the midseason finale. *Elena will be tortured by Wes just like how Damon was in the previous episode. *Stefan will hold Aaron hostage and Aaron will''' test his patience. *There will be scenes with Stefan, Damon and Aaron. *Damon and Stefan try to rescue Elena. *Katherine will turn to Matt and then Nadia for help. She has Matt trying to help her exercise and tells him that everytime she tries to drink vampire blood her body rejects it. Therefore meaning Katherine can't turn in to a vampire. *Katherine panics thinking she is losing her hearing. *Ian Somerhalder described this episode as "beautifully haunting." *Damon and Enzo will be reunited. *Elena's subject number is revealed as 83182. *Wes doesn't refer to Elena by name just by her subject number before he gasses her unconcious for blood diaylsis. Which may play a key part to turning her into a vampire that craves the blood of other vampires. *Apparently Elena has been in the room before where she's experimented on by Wes. It is possbile that she has seen or been in it with Grayson when she was younger. *Caroline Dries confirms that the mystery of the Augustine vampire that killed Megan will be wrapped up.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Vampire-Diaries-Midseason-Finale-1074597.aspx *Damon will find out about Stefan and Katherine hooking up.http://www.tvguide.com/News/Vampire-Diaries-Midseason-Finale-1074597.aspx Continuity *Nadia and Matt were last seen in Dead Man on Campus. *This episode marks the second appearance of Michael Malarkey as Enzo. Behind the Scenes *TBA Cultural References *The title is a ''pun''' of the novel '' by . *The title is the name of the eighth episode in Season Five of . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Promo - Fifty Shades of Grayson HD Mid-Season Finale|Short promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Trailer|Extended promo The Vampire Diaries - Fifty Shades of Grayson Clip|Webclip #1 The Vampire Diaries 5x10 Webclip 2|Webclip #2 Pictures 5x10-01.jpg|Aaron, Stefan and Damon 5x10-02.jpg 5x10-03.jpg Elenawes5x10.jpg 5x10title.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-06 at 5.32.03 PM.png mattkatw4.jpg mattkatw4.jpg Damoncell1.jpg weselenalab1.jpg Wesenzolab1.jpg weslab1bloodbags.jpg mattkatw6.jpg mattkatw5.jpg elenalab2.jpg enzolab2.jpg Katmattw2.jpg Katmattw1.jpg Mattkatw3.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Flashback episodes